Project Q
by The Great Aussie Evil
Summary: A scientist captured by Eggman. A mysterious weapon. Can Sonic save Professor Robert Fox in time?
1. Prolouge

_Robert Fox's log - June 14, 20XX_

_Disaster. There are rumors flying around that the evil DR. EGGMAN is planning to infiltrate my company, RobTech. I believe it's because of my new weapon, "Q". It uses Chaos Emeralds to capture matter and place it into a infinitely dense area. In my personal opinion, not only is Eggman ugly but he has bad -- _

"Ugly, heh?" Eggman chortled as he looked at the leather diary that Robert Fox always kept in his lab coat pocket. "And what's this? Bad... BAD WHAT?" Eggman yelled at Robert, who promptly fainted. "Breath?" Eggman pondered.

It was a stormy day on Eggman's Egg Carrier MK II. The brig in which Eggman and Robert were in could hold up to 50 in a single cell - and there were 4 of them, too.

Eggman lost his patience and exited the room. The robot who was left to guard Robert started to play polka. Screams of horror permeated throughout the entire deck, which left Eggman pleased.

"Perhaps after a few rounds of that, he'll give me the blueprints to 'Q'. Bwahahahahaha!"

* * *

All characters (c) their respective owners.

Story (c) 2004 TGAE.


	2. Chapter One

_Robert Fox's Log - Date Unknown._

_I don't know how many days I've been asleep, but one things for sure - EGGMAN ISN'T GETTING "Q"! The only way he can get them is by getting the 64 - digit code, which I won't mention in here, lest Eggman capture the book again._

Robert was very angry. Eggman had played at least 12 hours of polka, and that would make anybody crack. Robert wouldn't tell Eggman where the code was -- to be honest, he had forgotten it himself...

* * *

Sonic and Tails were walking around Station Square for no good reason. They happened to pass by a newspaper stand, which Tails stopped at. The headline was very large:

Top Scientist Captured by Infamous Dr. Eggman

Tails yelled at Sonic, who was a good 2 blocks away. As soon as Sonic came back and read the headline, he muttered something about "can't he just take a vacation". Tails told Sonic to get Knuckles and come back to the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

Knuckles was in a gift shop, looking at items that he thought would make an excellent gift for Kaira, a female echidna. Sonic quickly entered and told Knux that Tails needed him. Knuckles sighed, paid for what he was holding, and followed the blue hedgehog to the train station. The ride was uneventful.

* * *

Eggman was sitting in his room somewhere in the Egg Carrier, when he saw the Tornado land on the deck. Eggman shouted out an expletive and got up abruptly, spilling his can of beer. He then proceeded to walk out, where he would finally destroy those annoying three fuzz-heads.

* * *

"What's up with Eggman and this music?" Sonic inquired loudly. After walking around on deck, Tails and Sonic fell through a trap door, into the same cell where Robert was. The scientist had put some earplugs into his ears. Sonic wondered why. After a few minutes, Knuckles ran into the brig's hall, smashed the robot playing the polka music, and pushed the button to open the cell. As soon as Robert saw the smashed robot, he sighed and took out his earplugs.

"Hi, I'm Professor Robert Fox, and you are...?"

* * *

All character (c) their respective owners.

Story (c) 2004 TGAE.


	3. Chapter Two

_Robert Fox's Log -- July 1, 20XX_

_Well, I've been rescued by Sonic The Hedgehog. Nice guy, if you ask me. After a while, Miles Prower ("Tails" as he likes to be called) and I chatted about the theoretical usage of a Chaos Emerald to increase intelligence. We figured that intelligence is the capacity for knowledge -- not the knowledge itself...  
But I'm getting ahead of myself here._

"Your name is Kaira, huh?" Robert asked Knuckles' girlfriend. "Seems pretty odd for an echidna, if you ask me."

"Well, I was an orphan, and my adoptive parents were humans. Does that help at all?"

"Sure."

The two, along with Sonic, Tails, and Knux, were sitting near Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. It was just a friendly meet and greet, but apparently Knux got the wrong idea when he walked by the two.

* * *

Tails was lucky to have an ice pack handy. The punch that Knuckles gave Robert knocked the scientist out cold, with a black eye. "Knuckles! Why did you do that?"

"He was looking at my girlfriend!"

"And how do you know he wasn't _making conversation_ with her?"

Knuckles became deathly silent.

"Now run off somewhere. It's gonna be a while before Robert awakes."

* * *

Robert awoke with a terrific headache. Tails was standing near him with an open first aid kit.

"Ugh.. what happened...?" Robert asked the two-tailed fox.

"Knuckles punched you. You got a concussion and a black eye."

"So that's what it was... urgh... What's that sound?"

There was a deep rumbling noise outside the workshop, then Dr. Eggman's voice called out:

"Sonic! Give me back my hostage, or you will all die!"

Sonic was perplexed. "Hostage? Oh, you mean the scientist! Never, Eggman!"

Eggman got really angry at the infernal hedgehog's refusal. "Very well then. Prepare to die!"

* * *

Dr. Eggman sat in the cockpit of the EGG COBRA. This was a machine that consisted of multiple intertwined titanium strands connected to a central device. According to Robert, the central device was the weak spot but it was pretty hard to get to...

"Let's get that egg!" Sonic yelled as he, Tails and Knux ran out the door

* * *

A-N: People complained that Kaira's name was too complex for an echidna, so I'm bringing in an explanation for that name.

All characters (c) their respective owners. Story (c) 2004 TGAE.


End file.
